ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doraemon Nobita And The Time Watch
Doraemon Nobita and the Time Watch is the first episode of The New Doraemon Show. In this episode, when Nobita cannot finish his work on time and gets scold every time, so Doraemon gives him Time Watch. Plot Nobita wakes up lately, eats breakfast lately, reaches school lately, comes home lately, do his work lately and also the reason is Nobita is slow. To prevent him from being slow Nobitas parents decide a timetable but is canceled by Nobita. Nobita goes to Doraemon as he gives him Time Watch to help himself. Transcript Doraemon - Hey, Nobita, wake up ! You will be late for school again. Nobita - (sleepy way) What . . . time. .. . . is it . . . . .Doraemon ? Doraemon - 10 am . Nobita - WHAT !? Give me the breakfast !!! Doraemon - This happens every day. Nothing is new. Nobita - Mom !!!! Give me the breakfast, fast !! Mom - You woke up late again as usual I guess. Doraemon - Nothing is to guess. That is Nobitas habit. Nobita - ( running ) Fast Fast ! Nobita - ( reaching school ) Huff !! Teacher - Takeshi ! Gian - Present ! Teacher - Honekawa ! Suneo - Present ! Teacher - Minamoto ! Shizuka - Present ! Huh !? Where is Nobita ? Teacher - Nobi - Nobita - Present ! Teacher - Late again, as usual. I think standing in the hallway is,nt enough. Your new punishment is - DING DONG ! DING DONG ! DING DONG ! Teacher - I will explain tomorrow. Prepare for trouble. ( After school ) Suneo - I think Nobita will die tomorrow, right Gian ? Gian - Right. ( At home ) Mom - I think we should create a time table for Nobita so that he would not be late again. Nobita - I,m home ! Huh !? Nooo !!! I will never be late again I promise. Do not create a time table. Mom - Okay, but only one chance. Dad - Yes, Nobita - Okay. ( running on stairs ) Doraemon ! Where are you ? Dorami - He is outside.I,m here just waiting for him as he promised to give me melon breads as I put all my money, all your money and all his money that makes 100000000000000000000000000000000 which he is using to buy Dorayakis and eating them above a tree in the mountain behind the school. Nobita - WHAT !? I,m gonna talk to you later. ( running ) Doraemon !! ( The camera shows Nobita who has found Doraemon. ) Nobita - Hey, Doraemon, give me back my money. Doraemon - At last, my dream of eating 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Dorayakis in a day has come true !!! Huh !? Go away ! Nobita - Guess Doramis gadgets will work. ( The camera shows Dorami & Nobita in Nobitas room. ) Nobita - Dorami, Give me something that will help me to do work in time. Doraemon - Hey, Nobitas gadget cat is me ! I,ll give the gadgets. Time Watch. Read the instructions to know how it works. Bye. Nobita - Wait a second, with this gadget i can control time, so i,m the time controller and if i can control time, i can do my work when i want as i can set back and forth in time with this thing. Now, Stop ! I can even sent Teacher at any other time when he is going to give me punishment. Dorami and Doraemon - You should do your work - Nobita - Hahahahahahahahahahahah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its time to sleep ! Doraemon - ( Why have not i set back in time to tell past nobita that he should do his homework. I have eaten too much that is why my intelligence did not work. I will only eat 1 Dorayaki in a day. But, I cannot do it. Huh ! Its hopeless ! I will have to wait, that is the only thing i can do. Such a weird ending. Sigh . . . . . . . . ! Trivia * This is the first episode of The New Doraemon Show. * This is a short episode. Category:Episodes